The field of the invention pertains to furniture that may be folded into a storage cabinet and unfolded for use. In particular, the invention pertains to tables that may be unfolded into a level position for use and refolded into a vertical storage cabinet during non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,925 discloses a table that folds into a vertical cabinet. The table is supported by a separate leg at the extreme end which also folds to fit inside the cabinet. The front of the cabinet opens partially to permit storage of the folded table and folded leg within the cabinet. The terminating end of the table attached to the leg must be turned upside down atop the balance of the table and the leg folded before the table can be stored within the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,800 discloses a solid piece table top which folds down from a built in wall storage unit. Separate benches for either side of the table fold down from the inside of the covered doors of the storage cabinet. Fold down legs support the benches. However, no fold down leg is disclosed for the table, thus limiting the practical length for the table.
In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,307 discloses a table which folds down from a built in wall cabinet and includes a supporting leg at the extended end of the table. A bench with supporting legs folds down from one of the covered doors of the storage cabinet. A longitudinal hinge attaches a second folding portion of the table to the first portion of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,038 discloses a number of furnishings that may be folded and unfolded from a built in storage cabinet. The disclosure includes a folding table with a leg at the extended end, a staircase to an upper floor, a bed, and an ironing board, all of which are provided with complicated mechanisms for folding and unfolding from the storage cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,457 discloses a kitchen table with drawers which fold from a cabinet affixed to the outside of a motor vehicle camper. The cabinet is also designed to include cooking utensils and includes an extensible leg to support the table in a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,028 discloses an adjustable strap having a spring actuated pin which drops through a selective hole in the strap and an alignment hole.
With a view toward providing a more compact and more easily operable folding table without a leg at the extended end, applicant has invented the table disclosed below.